Warmth to the Cold Hearts
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: Satsuki gets a surprise when she meets her past lover, the Son of Sparda himself, Vergil.


**This is my first Kill La Kill and Devil May Cry crossover. Note, this is Vergil from the classic Devil May Cry series but 19 years old.  
**  
Honnō City, a rather massive and luscious land, but artificial in nature. A land which separates the poor from the rich, with the poor being the furthest from an academy and the rich being the closest. It appeared to be a rather massive mountain-like island with a spiral roadway circulating it, the rising sun cast a beautiful glow against the island causing the view to be rather amazing. Walking along the road was a teenager, and a rather exceptionally handsome one at that. He appears to be donning a blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket, fingerless gloves with a light tan coloration the same as his boots, with silvery white hair being swept backwards and spiked slightly and striking blue eyes.

Although handsome, his facial expression was that of a stern, strong, and rather intimidating look, one which screams that should anyone cross him they'll be met with a very unpleasant end. And that is evident to the fact that he's carrying a katana with an ornate bronze guard; the Tsuka has a traditional gold wrapping, with black ornaments, and the Tsuba is octagonal. Disregarding the looks he's receiving from the female residents in the City, his main target appears to be that of large city made out of four levels of residential buildings atop of the City.

He's been informed by an old friend of his, whom happens to closely associated to his brother with closely being an understatement, that _she _resides there, at first he was very hesitant upon meeting her due to their history, but decided that since her sister visited his brother he figured he would return the favor, although knowing her, she won't be rather pleased with his appearance. And he doesn't blame her.

He at last reached the academy only to find much to his chagrin a large flight of stairs, sighing in irritation he continued on nonetheless when suddenly a massive shape impacted against the ground in front of him, causing dust and small debris to scatter, but he did not flinch merely staring on with annoyance. The shape is revealed to be a figure and a rather large figure at that, being a towering behemoth. He appears to be a large, muscular young man who has a darker-toned complexion and short blonde hair. His eyebrows are noticeably thick and he wears a pair of small gold earrings in his enlarged earlobes.

The young teen looked up to his greeter with a dead-pan look and says,"Can I help you?" The towering young man looks at him with a fierce scowl and speaks, in a gruff tone"No you cannot. Identify yourself!" The teen's eyebrow twitched slightly before responding calmly,"My name is Vergil, and I've come here to request an audience with the leader of this academy." To that the man only grit his teeth and yells slightly,"And who do you think you are to make such a request!? Do you know whom you stand before?!" Vergil merely stares,"A behemoth with an temper tantrum?" The man only shouts more,"Fool! I am Ira Gamagōri! One of the Elite Four! And Lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield!" he shouts with his pride in his voice at Vergil's face.

But Vergil wasn't the least bit impressed,"Congratulations. Now I'll say it again, I request an audience with the leader, whom just so happens to be "Lady" Satsuki."he said, but Ira only continued to stare him down,"And why would you demand such a request?!" Vergil, despite being calm, can feel his patience slowly dissipating,"Because I am...and old friend of hers...we have a rather pleasant history. I only arrived to speak to-" but he was pushed back rather strongly as Ira gazed at him with a fierce expression,"Lies. Lady Satsuki would've mentioned you, and clearly she did not. Not in the least. Therefore, you are a mere liar." Vergil's eyes narrowed, Satsuki didn't talk about him? Not even hinting about him? Clearly she can't let go of a grudge.

Ira continued, this time sounding threatening,"Leave now." But Vergil wasn't fazed, instead he ignored his demand and continued causing Ira to growl,"Didn't you hear what I said!? LEAVE!" He reared his fist backwards and let it sail towards the demonic hybrid, his fist collided against Vergil causing a small shock explosion to erupt behind from the force, only much to Ira's shock, Vergil merely caught his fist! The hybrid looked at him with a strong and dark look as he pushed his fist backwards slowly with small effort,"By the way, I wasn't asking when I said I wanted to see her."he spoke in a chilling voice which made even Ira flinch. The latter attempted to attack again, only for Vergil to phase through him in a quick blur. Ira's eyes widened slowly feeling immense pain coursing through him before his body is bombarded with strong slashes and lacerations as blood spews out, with the Elite behemoth shouting in great pain.

Being a masochist he enjoyed pain, but he didn't realize it would be that great. Vergil wasn't even trying, as he was seen walking and ascending the stairs flicking the blood off of his katana before sheathing it. Ira growled furiously as he began to stand up,"YOU PETULANT LITTL-" his curse never finished, as his torso, hands and legs were impaled by blue astral blades and pinned him against a nearby wall as the demon hybrid continued to walk upwards.

Vergil snapped his fingers causing the blades to excrete massive amounts of energy through Ira, giving him severe and powerful burning sensations through his body as he screamed, but Vergil continued to walk as if it never happened. When he entered the academy the students were already hid when the Son of Sparda was met with two other beings; one is is a teenager with mid-length dark green hair and gray eyes. He wears a Three-star Goku Uniform, specially made into a long white coat with a high collar. It has a built-in sword sheath at the back and three spikes on each shoulder. The coat is usually open at the front, which shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He wears a matching white pants and shoes, and a belt with three metal spikes on the front.

The second is a female donning the same uniform although made for females, she had a rather petite form with pink hair and an angular face. They identified themselves, the teenager known as Uzu Sanageyama and regulates the athletic clubs in the academy with the female addressing herself as Nonon Jakuzure whom regulates the biology clubs of the school. Vergil stared them both down, his thumb pressed against the guard of his blade preparing to sheath it, Uzu examined the figure despite having his eyes sewn shut, from what he can perceive, Vergil is clearly tremendously powerful and can see that he is fully capable of handling the Elite without any effort, but this only entertained him of having facing an opponent whom is that powerful.

Nonon could only stare at Vergil with a look of desire, he was clearly quite handsome. They were currently in a large hall in the school with Uzu in his Blade Regalia form and Nonon in her Symphony Regalia Grave form. Uzu was the first to attack having clashed his shinai from his gauntlets to which Vergil parried with his scabbard, they then engaged in a fierce sword battle with their attacks moving in rapid pace nearly appearing as nothing but blurs, Vegil parried each attack with the scabbard before countering with his own attacks but Uzu deflected as well all while grinning in excitement, Nonon in her titanic, heart-shaped LRAD aided in the battle by firing bladed musical notes to which Vergil parried with his blade drawn in unison to halting an attack from Uzu.

Vergil uses his immense speed to his advantage, evading the musical-shaped attacks from Nonon whilst attacking Uzu. The two swordsmen clash blades a few times, rapidly slashing and hacking, Uzu used his clairvoyance to detect Vergil's movements and attacks even future one, as to why he is keeping up with expert swordsman. Vergil swiped with an overhead slash before flipping over and evading more of the Musical Notes and counters by firing astral swords at the LRAD but Nonon countered by blasting them away with her weapons. The proved to be a distraction as Vergil appeared above Nonon sword above and preparing to impale her but was halted by a Uzu with his blade before they continue their duel on Nonon's massive tank moving in immense speed, the clashing of their blades causing sparks to ignite.

Vergil parried and deflected several attacks by Uzu before kicking him away and appearing to where he is about to fall, but Uzu anticipated this due to his pre-cognition and used his ability Shinsoku: Senbonzuki as multiple swords appeared in his hands and countered Vergil with a series of rapid high-speed sword thrusts, all of which Vergil skillfully parried. Uzu took note of the way he fought, his skill, strength, and speed matched that of Satsuki if not surpassing her. Vergil then appeared behind Uzu and slashed to which Uzu parried and continued his relentless assault as the collision of their blades caused large sparks to ignite with a dome of kinetic energy appearing around them, and the force of their assault causing the concrete and steel to peel away and gusts of wind to pick up from the speed of their attacks. Vergil leaped over Nonon as the latter attempted to ram him with her tank, but then fired concussive bass attacks at Vergil all of which he deflected with his blade and teleported higher then caused a rain of astral blades to rain down and pierce the tank over and over.

"Uh oh", was all Nonon could say as the tank exploded causing her to fly out screaming, but it worsened as Vergil appeared in front of her and finished her off with a powerful roundhouse kick as she crashed into a wall. Uzu laughed charging with great speed and attacked once more. Vergil realized that his opponent is worthy, and thus decided to unleash his full might. Catching Uzu off guard, and something even the latter didn't anticipate, Vergil moved at light speed and punched Uzu in the face with a light-infused gauntlet which resembled a claw.

Uzu couldn't believe it, he moved fast, but it wasn't a type of fast he encountered, this speed was similar to that of Lady Satsuki, no, it was GREATER. It's as if he was moving at the speed of light. Vergil didn't stop, unleashing a flurry of rapid light powered punches against Uzu damaging him greatly before kicking him several times and knocking him back as he skidded across the floor. Vergil's gauntlets and grieves disappeared in a beautiful flash of light. Before he could finish he was halted by a stern and commanding voice,"ENOUGH!"followed by a strong radiant light behind him.

Vergil let out a small smirk, barely noticeable as he recognized it all too well. Sheathing his blade he turned slowly, facing the person he desired to meet. Revealing herself from the burst of light is none other then the president of Honnōji Academy's Student Council, she is a tall slim woman with an angular face, with a large bust, and rather thick eyebrows, long raven locks which moved past her shoulders, and a facial expression so stern it rivaled Vergil's. Behind her was a man whom was examining with interest and had tealish hair color and neat hair. He had a collar-neck suit. He also wears unique eyeglasses that are tinted blue. She approached him without fear, and Vergil didn't even make any advancements, when she faced him she did something which shocked the spectators: slapped him.

Vergil grunting slightly but did not flinch nor protest and merely chuckled and said,"Hello Satsuki, nice to see you too." But the leader of the Student Council remained to have a face of irritation and said,"You're either very brave or idiotic to have come here Vergil. But knowing you, you would charge through the pits of Hell without a care in the world." Vergil smirked in response,"You know me too well. Although I've been to Hell before, and it's a rather unpleasant place to be quite honest with you."

Satsuki's face grew to that of further agitation,"I would gladly send you there again myself for having entering this academy and attacking my Elite."she threatened in cold tone, but it only amused Vergil whom responded in his own cold tone,"In case you haven't noticed, which I'm sure you have, your so called 'Elite' have drawn their weapons first, when I merely wished to speak to you." Satsuki's raised one thick eyebrow,"So you came all the way to Honnō City, attacked my Elite, nearly destroying a portion of the academy in the process, all to speak to me?"she asked, skeptical at first but it was Vergil after all, and the latter responded,"Very perceptive of you. And perhaps we can do so in a private location. And I didn't come to fight. Order your soldiers to stand down." he informed her.

Satsuki's expression didn't change, she seems to distrust Vergil believing that he came here to do more then talk. But she has not forgotten of his history with her, and she knows what he's capable of, as does he to her. But at their last moments in time, there was one event which caused her to develop a distrust and even hatred to Vergil. But he's right as well, she's seen what he's done to her Elite, attacking them as if they were nothing but ants to him, and it looked like he wasn't even trying. Deep down, she admired his skills and prowess, as well as his honor and code at being a warrior.

Moments later she sighed with her eyes closed and opening them,"Very well. Stand down."at that, her Elite instantly had done as she commanded without question but then said to Vergil,"Vergil, if this is some sort of trickery, I promise that you won't see the end of this day as you will face the wrath of this academy without any sort of mercy."she threatened in a tone filled with ice, but Vergil wasn't fazed glancing at the battle damaged soldiers and environment and glanced at her with a bemused expression though no smile was visible,"Well then, at least this trip won't be a disappointment should that be the outcome of our discussion."

Satsuki then said,"Come. " she walked past him as Vergil walked after her, as he did, he took particular note of her rather lavish figure and her hips swaying in a tempting manner as she walked, he also noticed the grim looks and glares he's receiving from the Elite, and also the stares of trepidation and fear from the students as he walked past them, having them seen him effortlessly fight off the Elite Four whom were the strongest students in the academy. As they continued to walk, they were now alone as the walked through a hallway when Satsuki broke the silence as she stopped and turned to confront him, Vergil noticed her continuing stern look, it never ceased to impress him of how she could rival his personality and traits.

"Alright then Vergil, what is it that wanted to discuss with me exactly?" she asked, to which Vergil was silent for a few moments before speaking,"I...only came here to...catch upon our past." that sentence seemed to have caused a chill to run in Satsuki's heart for some reason when he continued,"It's been a year has it not? And yes that level of absence was partially my fault b-" he didn't finish as he was met with a blade near his throat aimed by Satsuki whom had an icy glare,"Partially? Bah, it was not partially, it was entirely. Did you truly think I would not forget? Or forgive for that matter?" Vergil did not make any advancements,"Yes, it was entirely my fault, but I had to leave for a reason. I had no choice Satsuki." and at that, her voice raised very slightly,"False. You did have a choice. A choice to inform me before you left. A choice to tell me what was occurring before you leave. And yet you didn't."she said, although undetectable by others, Vergil detected pain in her voice, allowing him to feel guilt but he did not show it.

Vergil sighed,"Satsuki, I...I apologize...it was not my intention...believe me." the girl moved closer facing him with narrowed eyes, her blade never leaving his throat,"A year has passed, and you chose now of all times to face me and apologize? And I see that your attitude remains the same. You don't change as expected."she said, to which Vergil responded by saying,"Neither do you apparently." before she could say anything else he gently took her blade and lowered it slowly, Satsuki struggled at first but to no avail due to his great strength as she grunted slightly,"The past is behind us. And while it may leave scars and impacts, it can be overshadowed with the present. And right now, I'm attempting to perform that action. Make no mistake though, I could not forget the times which were most important to me, I came here to repair it with the present to create a good future."he elaborated.

Satsuki's thick eyebrows raised slightly as her stern expression softened slightly. In the past, Satsuki and Vergil were once a couple, for they found themselves to be very similar to one another. Both in personality and traits. In skills and prowess. And they could relate with their tragic history, as well as their motives and goals. Their encounter was not pleasant, for they fought viciously having been defiant to one another. Vergil was the victor but their battle took 7 hours, with Vergil resorting to his Devil Trigger and Satsuki to unleash the true power of her Kamui although he did not kill her due to her being a worthy opponent and thus spared her life, much to her surprise. Overtime, they began to share a bonding, something which no single individual whom knew them ever saw before. They realized that they were kindred spirits and grew to even have feelings for one another as well. They have been together for a year, and were once madly in love though they did not show it to anyone else out of their bubble. And the same could be said with Vergil's twin brother Dante and her own sister Ryūko, but those two were open with their relationship and honestly deserved each other. But she hated Ryūko out of envy and jealousy that she gets to be happy with Dante whilst she is alone as Vergil left her.

Vergil found her to be a rather very beautiful woman, as Satsuki found Vergil to be a very handsome man. Satsuki's life was about to change when Vergil was prepared to propose to her, to when tragedy struck because Vergil was nowhere to be found. Satsuki as a result felt abandoned and used. And she could never forgive him for such an action. Vergil hated himself for doing it, and could never forgive himself either. She had every right to be angry. And had every right to hate him. They gazed into each other's eyes for many moments, their two blue eyes never leaving each other, but before Satsukie prepared to speak her lips were met with Vergil's causing her to let out an "mph" as her eyes widened with her eyebrows arched, but Vergil's eyes were closed. She was about to kill him for such a move, but for some reason, she didn't feel like doing anything instead she found herself melting into the warmth of the kiss.

Her eyes grew heavy succumbing to the longing for him. And her desires. She dropped her blade as she closed her eyes and began to return the soft kiss. She felt Vergil's strong arms wrap around her waist, and on instinct she wrapped her own around his neck. At this point they didn't care about anything else, only trying to satisfy themselves, filling their lust, their love and affection to one another. Filling the void in their dark and cold hearts. The kiss began to deepen overtime, as they then found themselves in Satsuki's bedroom as they tore their clothing off before Vergil impacted on the bed lacking any upper clothing.

Satsuki took a moment to admire his strong and well defined physique, with Vergil doing the same to her ravishing and voluptuous form, especially her well endowed breasts before she leaned down and kissed him with hungrily lust and passion. Vergil gripped the back of her hair as she had both of her hands gripping his own silver hair kissing one another in a primal passion. Time passed, with the two now being fully naked, the blankets around them as they were sitting up. Vergil was kissing and licking at her collarbone and chest, with Satsuki pressing his head against it as she leaned her head back with her eyes closed whilst her lips let out soft moans. Vergil began to lick the nipple on her large left breast, while groping her right large breast, this in turn caused her to moan a little louder.

Moments after pleasing her large breasts he glanced up at her meeting her gaze. They were bright with desire and wide with expectation. They kissed one another deeply as they stroked each other to a primal beat. Gently. Thoughtfully. Thoroughly. The air around them crackled as their storm of passion threatened to bring them down. Moments after caressing one another's bodies, Vergil slowly plunged his manhood within her causing her to lift her mouth from his and made the most exquisite sounds he had ever heard. She had done it only once with Vergil, but damn she missed it so much, her cheeks bright pink as he gropes her well defined rear cheeks whilst stimulating her breasts with his mouth and tongue. His pelvis moved against hers slowly and gently, causing her to release moans of pleasure as well as murmur his name out in affection and lust.

After two hours of sexual intercourse, they reached their climax as Satsuki leaned back with a loud moan with her eyes shut tightly, her voluptuous form drenched in sweat allowing it to glisten in the moon light. Vergil panted heavily, when he was met with a fierce and intense kiss from Satsuki as they laid down on the bed preparing more rounds of passionate love making. After what seemed to be an eternity which was only 8 hours of love making, Satsuki's head rested on Vergil's shoulder with an arm draped over his strong chest, as Vergil had his own arm around Satsuki's waist while they slept soundly. It had only been a year, and their longing for one another was now satisfied. Having been reunited once more.

**And that's the end of that. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it sucks I will try harder next time to improve it. Just wanted to show you my official top pairing. I don't own any of the characters in Devil May Cry or Kill La Kill. **


End file.
